


Sleeping Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystery Trio AU - Gravity Falls, i still dont really know how this au works, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stanley has odd sleeping habits. Which is to say, he avoids it like the plague.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Stan Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact I haven't slept in 30 something hours just to test my limits and the several fiddlestan fics ive read in the past few days.

Back on the streets, Stanley had the habit of not sleep for days on end, completely disregarding the fact he was at risk of falling asleep at the wheel.

He didn't care.

He cared about how paranoid he was. Every second he wasn't moving was a second he was vulnerable. Vulnerability had become his biggest fear, so stopping to sleep was just out of the question.

And then the paranoia he got from living in a car wasn't a problem anymore, because of Fiddleford being more stubborn than either Pines twin, insisting they made up and that Stan get off the streets and lived with the two nerds.

But he'd still stay up for 72 hours at a time, crashing at noon on the 4th day. Stanford thought this was just how people act, it was how _he_ acted, after all, and Fiddleford just didn't wanna pry.

What finally made the southerner act was that Stanley got progressively more destructive the longer he stayed awake. He'd knock things over by mistake since he just couldn't walk in a straight line, he'd gone out to fight a manotaur several times (one time he won, somehow), and the longer he stayed up the less safe for human consumption whatever he ate would be.

So naturally he took it upon himself to try and make Stanley sleep as regularly as he could. He'd tried every single thing he could think of, despite Stan insisting he was doing just great, and eventually he figured out that apparently softly playing the banjo helped a tremendous amount.

So that was routine. At around 10 PM, he'd force Stan to go lay down no matter what he said, and he'd play the banjo until Stan relaxed. It made the ex-conman feel rather childish, but was better than getting in a fist fight with a gremloblin. Maybe. 

Fighting a gremloblin was probably less humiliating than some country boy banjo-ing him to sleep.

But over time he go used to it. He liked the company. It was nice. At some point, they'd both become aware that Stan was perfectly able to force himself to relax around 10 PM without the assistance of a banjo, but Stan liked the companionship and Fiddleford liked having his craft be properly appreciated.

At first the routine annoyed Stanford, they could be working, but _no,_ Fiddleford felt the need to fix someone else's problems again, but even he'd gotten used to it. If the routine was broken, he'd definitely assume something had happened between the two. 

So the routine stuck.

And eventually the banjo was abandoned, replaced with idle chit chat that made them both drowsy. They both agreed they didn't talk enough, considering Fiddleford was the entire reason Stan's life was finally looking up.

So they talked till Stan passed out, and half the time Fiddleford wouldn't go back to work. He'd stick around in that chair and talk to himself while watching Stan sleep. He noticed over time that what he talked to himself about slowly shifted from mechanics and farm life and work to Stan.

Lucky this only happened when he was asleep, and it wouldn't last long till Fiddleford was asleep too.

And eventually that routine changed. Fiddleford was invited into the bed with him. Stan assumed the chair couldn't be comfortable, and he was right.

Which lead to Stanford opening the door to unexpectedly be greeted with his brother and assistant/best friend in the same bed, rather close.

He knew he got caught up in his work, but how the fuck did he miss this development?


End file.
